Under the Holly
by KatrinaEagle
Summary: Envy wakes up on Christmas Eve to someone banging on his door. Fluff, Edvy. Christmas One-shot. AU RxR!


**A/N:** Here it is! The Christmas Edvy one-shot, fluff and all. Please enjoy, and be gentle with me! -edit- Oh yeah, people usually kiss under the mistletoe, not holly. Sorry for the mistake.. :hollow laugh: I don't celebrate christmas, so I won't know... -/edit- **A/N end**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Envy groaned and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 8.30 AM.

It's eight thirty in the fucking morning. He was supposed to be dead to the world until noon. Why did he wake up?

He slid under the covers, and then shot upright on bed. Now he knew why he woke up.

------

"ENVY!!" Edward yelled through the door, feeling colder by the minute. Mist blew up before him, and he shivered a bit before raising his hand to pound the wooden door. "Wake up, you jerk!"

He raised his hand, about to slam the door down, when it opened with a small click. Violet eyes peered out, blinking. Messed-up green hair fell around the pale, pinched face.

"Edward?"

"Yeah. Now let me in. It's freakin' freezing out here."

Envy stood aside to let the blonde in, still feeling kind of light-headed.

Edward was saying something, but Envy tuned out and instead watched him.

His flaxen hair was in his customary braid, except it was tied together with a piece of bright red ribbon. Those golden orbs, which was why Envy had fallen for him in the first place, flashed with emotion. Edward was obviously talking about something passionate... Not that he was bothered to listen. Usually it's about science or math or something. And he was wearing the cloak... The bright red one that Envy had bought for him. No wonder he was cold. That thing is thinner than paper, especially after he had washed it hundreds of times.

He sighed.

Edward stopped in mid-sentence and shot him a questioning look. "You weren't listening at all, were you?"

"Nope." Envy grinned at him. He knew how to work Edward. Besides, he knew Edward wasn't actually expecting him to listen.

Edward sighed and sat down, glancing at Envy.

"You just woke up, huh?"

"Well, duh, Edo! I'm sitting here in my PJs, looking like shit -yes, I _know_ I look horrible- besides, I'm yawning like crazy. And it's-" Envy gave the clock a quick glance, having forgotten the time, "Like, 8.40 in the friggin' morning, chibi. You know I don't wake up until noon."

Edward smirked. "More like dusk."

"Well, sometimes. Besides, why are you here? I mean, usually we just meet up at the mall or something."

Edward gave him a look of utmost horror. "Don't tell me you don't know what day it is!!"

Envy raised an eyebrow. "Uh... The holidays? That's why I'm sleeping so late?"

Edward slammed his face on the table. But, somehow he wasn't surprised. Envy was like that. He'd be so sensitive and corny one minute then dense and annoying the next.

"Ouch." He muttered. He hadn't exactly planned to hit the table so hard.

Then he felt a warm hand on his chin, pulling him up to those mesmerizing violet eyes. "Edo..."

Wow, Envy could even make his _name_ sound like honey. His breath hitched a notch when he noticed than there wasn't much space in between them, in fact, he could count Envy's lashes. Not that he would want to do that, of course. Their breaths mingled together and Edward could faintly smell Envy's shampoo... Green Tea. Edward loved green tea.

-----

Envy felt soft, full lips and tasted something that was a cross between pinewood and vanilla. So like Ed. He ran a finger down Edward's spine, making him shudder and kiss even more passionately. They broke apart for oxygen, faces flushed and panting heavily.

"Envy..."

"Chibi..."

And they were at it again, kissing, licking, fighting for dominance while trying to taste as much of each other as possible. Edward felt so _warm_ in Envy's embrace, the older, _taller_ teen had his arm around his waist, while Edward encircled Envy's neck, pulling his head lower.

-----

"Oh Edo... You have no idea how much that turns me on, do you?" Envy murmured into Edward's ears later, cuddling on the sofa.

Edward just grinned lazily. "Pervert."

"Mmm... So true."

Edward sighed, content, and buried his face into Envy's neck.

"O-Chibi-san...."

Edward smiled inwardly at the nickname. The first time he had heard it was ten months ago, on the first day of school. Envy had strutted into class, late, and completely blew off the teacher. Then he stationed himself next to Edward... And was promptly yelled at when he called him 'Chibi'.

"_I know what it means, you freaky palm-tree! And I am not so short that you can mistake me for an elementary school kid!!"_

"_Well, you sure look like one. Besides, you are short-"_

"_GGAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

"_-and cute."_

Edward smiled at the memory. The whole class was soon absorbed with rumors that the new _freshman_ that had yelled at _Envy_ -yes, the dropout, will-kick-your-ass, homosexual Envy- and was _hit on_, instead of _being_ hit and dying.

Of course, poor Edward had no idea then why people whispered behind his back, parted way for him in the corridor, ran away when he tried talking to them... And suddenly he did everything with Envy- lunch, school projects, after-school activities... Envy had even asked him to the Prom _in advance_. Edward chuckled to himself. The few students who had heard Envy's more-than-loud passionate request had spread the rumor that they were going to get married- yes, _the_ Envy had actually gotten on one knee!

Edward didn't mind hanging out with practically only one person in the whole school, he wasn't very social anyway. While he had his own circle of friends, the one who mattered most was Envy, the green-haired bipolar freak whom he was now undeniably, wholly infatuated with.

Envy purred a little, bringing Edward back to the present- lying in Envy's arms, breathing in his addictive scent.

"Envy..."

"Hmm...?"

"Merry Christmas," Edward said, pulling out a bunch of holly and dangling it above their heads before tackling him to the floor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yes, I know it sucks (especially the kissing part), but it's my first fluff, so forgive me!!

Please give me some feedback, I want to know every mistake I made so I can improve and write even more fluffy Edvy fics! (Fanfiction does NOT have enough decent Edvy fics)

Thank you guys so much, and have a very Merry Christmas!


End file.
